It's More Than A Dream
by TrueDestiny
Summary: Darien and Beryl are the most popular people in college, and are dating. Darien gets the part of Prince Charming, and Serena the low life, received the part of Snow White. Can she possibly ruin his popularity by accident just by one kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi you guys! I'm at it again! I know, you guys might think that this is plagiarism but, it's my own way of making this fan fiction. I'll continue writing this but, it depends on how many _reviews_ I get. So, I hope that you enjoy this one! By the way, this is not a sequel for _My Everything_, just to make sure. It's just very similar but, it's not a sequel. I really do hope that I could finish this fan fiction in a short period of time. I don't want to make it too long. I don't get that much time on the computer but anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

Andrea

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's More Than a Dream **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter One - The Audition

**Outside**

"Serena, you just _have to_ audition for the part of Snow White! Today is the final day to audition you know!" Lita said, while putting both her hands on Serena's shoulders and shaking her.

"Are you kidding me! Don't you guys realize that hundreds of girls have auditioned for that part? C'mon you guys, it would take a miracle for me to get that part, and you all know it!" She said, while she shrugged off Lita's hands.

"So? We just want to see who can get it. There's a slight chance that, Lita, Mina, Amy and I could get it. And, we want you to try it to see who's best!" Raye began, while kicking a rock.

"No… that's like a competition Raye! And besides… no offense but, Beryl's going to get the lead roll." Serena said, while looking down at her feet.

"Serena, don't think so negative! Just because Beryl is the most popular girl in school, doesn't mean she's going to get the part. Besides… Snow White is one of your favourite movies. You know the whole movie by heart! Just try it! Beryl already auditioned for the part, and so have all four of us except you. That's all I know of." She said, while putting her hands on her hips.

"But you guys… it's the weekend!" She whined.

"Just GO SERENA!" Shouted Amy, while pushing her towards the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm going! But, I'm not going to be surprised if I don't get the part!" She turned around, and started walking through the giant, colossal building. She mumbled to herself, 'Man… this is totally pointless.' while crossing her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knocked on the drama room door. Suddenly, a tall women with dark brown hair wearing glasses; hair tied in a low pony tail; opened the door, and stood right in front of her.

"Yes?" The women said, gently.

"Um, I was wondering if I could audition for the part of Snow White."

"Oh… I'm sorry, but you're too late to audition. You see, right now we are making a choice of whom we should choose." She said, while putting her right hand on her hip.

"Oh… that's alright, I guess."

"Well… we didn't have any good auditions for Snow White, but we have already chosen Prince Charming. So… like I said, since we didn't have any good auditions, I guess you can audition right now. I'm pretty sure I still have time." She said, while putting a smile on her face.

"Really! That'd be great! Thanks!" She said excitingly while clapping her hands and jumping. _I guess that the girls didn't make it,_ she thought, sadly.

"Now now… don't get too excited. The teachers are having a rough time choosing, and so am I. So, lets go in and, you audition okay?"

"Okay."

The women opened the door. The only emotion that Serena could see was just… boredom. Most of the teachers were cupping their chins, massaging their temples, and putting their pens down on the table.

"Well… we have one last hope here. She wants to audition for Snow White." The women said, while pointing towards Serena.

"GREAT!" Said one the male teachers excitingly, while looking for the script though all of his scattered papers. "Now, I just need to find that script!"

"No, it's alright, that won't be necessary."

"Really."

She smiled, "Mm-hmm! I know the whole play/movie all by heart, forwards and backwards."

"That's… that's even better! Okay, lets just try scene one." Said the male teacher, while pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Okay then"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena burst through the door, with full excitement. Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy all jumped because of the sudden noise that just happened.

"I GOT THE PART!" Serena screamed, from the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!" All four said, "But… we don't get to know who got the part till Monday!" Said Raye, who was very disappointed.

"Well… the drama teacher said that I was the best one that they had! I'm really sorry you guys." They all smiled.

"No, don't be. It's alright, we just wanted to prove to you that you are the best actress! But don't worry, we did audition but, we didn't do our best." Said Lita, while crossing her arms.

"WHAT!" She screamed, "You guys set me up!"

"I guess it does seem that way but, it's not. I would explain but, we have to go. I'll see you on Monday okay?" Mina said, getting ready to leave.

"Um… okay…?" Serena said, unsurely.

"Okay, bye Serena!" Said Amy, as the four girls turned around, leaving Serena behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She stood outside and sighed, wondering what to do for the weekend. All four girls had their own thing to do, except for Serena. '_Raye has to help grandpa at the temple for a little bit and I'm not allowed to go there and hang out with her. Amy is tutoring kids. Lita is teaching people how to cook. Mina has her singing lessons, and her cousins are coming over. I didn't even go to the Crown Arcade for a whole week! I just need some time off. I'm just going to put school off to the side for a day_. _Raye's probably coming back soon since she's my room mate._' Serena thought, happily. She practically skipped to the arcade. People thought that she was very childish for her age from what people were seeing. But, she didn't care what other people thought because, it didn't even matter. Besides, you can only be young once, right?

She stood in front of the automatic doors so the doors could open for her. She stood there, amazed. About thirty people were there and most of them were crowding around one table. She walked in, and sat on the red swivel chair. Serena smiled. She knew that Andrew always worked very hard. Every time she goes in the arcade, she always sees him wiping cups.

"Hey Andrew!" She practically shouted. He jumped, and almost dropped his glass coffee cup. Andrew looked at her, and smiled.

"Aha, hey Serena! Wow, I haven't seen you here in awhile. I mean… I see you at school everyday, but yeah! Anyway, what's up?" He put the coffee cup on the counter, put the white towel near the sink, and leaned over the counter a bit.

"Oh… nothing much. I just got back from school actually."

"Really? Everything okay? Complicating for a first year?"

"Yeah actually! It's just so hectic… anyway, guess what!"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Well… I auditioned for Snow White and… I GOT THE PART!" She said, proudly.

"Whoa… a-are you serious!" He said, with a serious tone in his voice. His eyes just grew farley large.

"Is… that a bad thing? Anyway, I'm just so excited, I can't wait to start! It was so weird because, I auditioned today and… the drama teacher said that I got the part."

"I'm really happy that you got the part! It's just that… Beryl auditioned for Snow White…"

"And…?"

"Well… apparently Darien is Prince Charming."

"WHAT?" She shrieked. Everyone turned around from their conversations, and looked at Serena oddly. Again, Serena just didn't care about what people thought. She knew that people were looking at her, with strange faces. She was just so surprised that Darien, of all people, got the part of Prince Charming! First of all, he's the most popular guy in college, and Beryl is going out with him! _'Shouldn't they have chosen Beryl instead of me? Oh man… I'm so dead! She's going to totally kick my butt! What am I going to do, what am I going to do!'_ She asked herself that question thousands of times in a split second.

"Not so loud Serena! But… you didn't know!"

She stood up, slammed both of her fists onto the counter and replied, "No! Other people don't get to know till Monday! I thought that I was the only one that knew first!"

"Well… I guess that Darien was the first to know. Oh man… Beryl is going to be _so_ mad now…" He said worriedly, while looking up at the ceiling and rolling his eyes. He leaned to the left, looked over Serena's shoulder, and slightly squinted his eyes. With a group of people surrounding at a table, he saw Beryl, sitting _really_ close next to Darien. She sat on his left side, holding his left hand tightly, as if someone else was going to _steal_ him away. Could it _actually_ happen?

Beryl was just laughing with the whole crowd, so it looked like she was easy to get along with. But, with all the gossip that has been going on in the first couple of months, it really seems like Beryl was just a player, a wannabe, etc. Serena doesn't know who she is, and they have never even spoken one word to each other. Even though she has heard things about Beryl, she wouldn't talk about her at all. She doesn't even know the girl.

"I… I just have to quit. I just have to!" She sat down stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"No, don't Serena. Just… give it a try okay? And yeah… good thing Beryl isn't Snow White! She's sucks at acting! Besides, she spends WAY too much time with Darien. I mean, doesn't the girl do anything else? No offense to Darien but, seriously. Every time I see him, she's always with him. I barely even know him anymore."

"But… you guys are still best friends though, right?"

"Well, I don't know about that," He picked up a glass coffee cup, and started wiping inside of it. "I mean… we may be room mates and all but, I usually see him in the room but then, as soon as I turn around, he's out the door."

"Whoa… is he that busy?"

"Well, I guess. It's the girls that are so attached to him."

She turned around, and looked over her right shoulder and saw Darien, laughing. It wasn't a fake laugh, it was a real laugh. Next, he smiled. And that's what caught Serena's attention. She blushed lightly, but it was barely visible. _He is kind of cute…_ she thought. Serena shook her head lightly, turned her head around, and looked down at her lap. _What am I thinking…? I don't even know him_.

Darien got up, and started walking towards the counter. He sat down on the red swivel chair, one chair away from Serena. Serena turned her head to the right, and looked at him in awe.

"Hey Andrew, can I get water?"

"Water? You always drink coffee whenever you come here though." He said, still wiping cups.

"Oh, it's for Beryl."

"Oh, okay. Just hang on a sec." Andrew turned around, picked up a cup, and turned on the water tap. Darien was just looking around, looking at the pictures on the wall. He then looked at his left, and saw a girl looking at him, with her mouth slightly opened. Serena didn't even notice what she was doing. She was just in a daydream.

"Uh… hey." Darien said, slightly narrowing his eyes, wondering if she was paying attention to him. She shook her head faintly, and was somewhat embarrassed. She finally responded, "U-uh-um… h-hey."

"Do you go to the university that is just right around the corner from here?" He asked, while leaning forward to her direction a little bit.

"Uh, yeah. It's my first year there. I've seen you around a lot."

"Oh… I haven't seen you around there, what classes do you take?" Serena's watch started to beep. She immediately looked at it, and forgot that she was supposed to be back at the college by five-thirty. _Oh no… Raye's going to get so angry!_ _I forgot we had to study! Geez, time goes by so fast! _"Sorry but, I have to go. A friend is waiting for me back at the college. By the way, my name is Serena."

"Serena? That's a nice name. My name is Darien." He said, smoothly.

"Well… I guess, I'll see you around." She practically ran through the automatic doors, leaving Darien wondering about her even more. Darien turned his body around, put his elbows on the counter, and looked at Andrew.

"So yeah, she's new here huh." He said, while rubbing his hands.

"Yeah, She's really nice too. Seriously, this is the first time you guys have met?" Andrew asked.

"Well, she says that she has seen me around a lot. But yeah, I guess you can say that. Anyway, do you know who has the part of Snow White?"

"Oh, I do but, you're just going to have to wait till Monday, just like everyone else." He said, mysteriously.

"How come you can't just tell me now? Beryl is really starting to annoy me, she always says, 'I TOTALLY KNOW I GOT THE PART!' and so on." Darien ran his fingers through his soft, raven black hair.

"Well… apparently its--"

"DARIEN! WHERE'S MY WATER!" Beryl barked, while suspending their conversation. She stomped all the way to the counter and sat right next to Darien. Darien cupped his cheek with his hand, and let out a sigh.

"Oh, sorry. Andrew, can I have a cup of water?" He sounded tired.

"Sorry about that, here ya go." He picked up the glass cup that had water in it, and put it on the counter. Beryl grabbed it and waited for Darien to respond.

"Honey, can you hold this for me?" She said, in her sweet voice.

"Sure." He took hold of the cup of water, and watched Beryl walk in front of him. She left him with her drink, and was waiting at the table for it.

"Dude, seriously! You shouldn't listen to her like that, she's got arms, she should use them!" Darien scrunched his face a little bit.

"Well, it's okay. It was just a little favour."

"C'mon Dare, you _always_ say that you can't wait to break up with her, but you never do it. I suggest you do it pretty soon ya know."

"Sorry Drew, but I _hate_ hurting people. I'll just wait till she breaks up with me."

"WHAT!" He barked, "Darien, get out of your shell and start something new, take chances for goodness sake! I recommend that you should break up with her. Ever since you two were an item, everything has changed. Do you actually _love_ her?"

"Well, not as much as I used to I guess…"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for, 'Well, not as much as I used to I guess…'" He said in a certain way trying to mock him, "That means that you don't have that much interest in her anymore!" Andrew said, while slightly raising his voice.

"DARIEN! I'M WAITING!" Beryl yelled from a far distance. Darien turned his head around, and began to say, "I'll be right there!" He turned around and said, "K, I gotta go now. I'll see you later tonight. Don't forget, we have to study for the test okay?"

"K yeah, whatever." He said stubbornly. Darien walked fast to the table. He handed her her glass of water, and she smiled.

"Thanks honey."

"Yeah, no problem." _How can I do it without making her cry?_ He asked himself, sadly.

* * *

"See ya later Andrew."

"Later." They both waved as Darien and Beryl exited the Crown Arcade. Beryl hung onto Darien's left arm, and she let out a sigh of happiness. She looked up at him; he had a puzzled look on his face. Beryl wanted to know what was going on but, she didn't want to be so inquisitive. She finally broke the silence. "So… are we doing anything today?" She asked, while rubbing his arm to release the tension.

"Sorry Beryl, I can't. I have to study for a big test on Monday." She frowned.

"You always study though… take some time off so you can be with me!" She smiled.

"I have since you came in my life Beryl." She stopped in her tracks, and looked at him. He looked back, wondering what she was doing. "What's… that supposed to mean?" She asked snobbishly while crossing her pale arms.

"I have to be honest Beryl… when you came in my life, you have made me _so_ happy. It's just that… I really need some time on my own."

"So… you're saying that I'm clingy?"

"Well-"

"And, annoying, stupid, pale, bitchy, and --"

"No no Beryl, I didn't say that!" He said while walking towards her. She just didn't want to listen to what he was going to say so she ran in the opposite direction and he didn't bother to run after her. She was just always like that.

He walked to the university. The gentle cold breeze made him feel so calm, and relaxed. The blue sky just made him happy. Nature just made him so… over joyed. Darien was the type that always worried about people when something was wrong, and he hates being mean to people. He just didn't feel comfortable that Beryl over reacted when he didn't say what she _thought_ he said.

* * *

"What's the answer Serena?" Raye asked, while sitting on the couch and flipping through her text book to find more arduous math questions.

"Ugh! I know this one, I know this one!" Serena said, while walking back and forth around the room, and hitting her head gently with both of her hands.

"C'mon Serena, I know you know this. THINK!" Raye said, putting more pressure on her meat-ball head friend. Serena collapsed on the couch; spreading out her arms and legs. "UGH! I don't know it!" Serena said, while putting both of her hands on her forehead.

"Don't worry Serena, I don't even know the answer either… even though it's in the back of the text book." Raye slammed the text book shut, put it on her right side, and crossed her arms. Serena sat in a slumped position and began to say, "Okay I have to admit it. Math isn't my greatest subject, we need help! The test is tomorrow and we don't even know how to do this!"

"WELL! I have a good reason miss I-don't-know-how-to-do-math! Okay, even though I don't understand this question, doesn't mean that I'm not TRYING in this subject! FIRST of all, Grandpa was sick, and I couldn't leave his side. And, as for YOU missy, what have _you_ been doing?" Raye bursted out. "Okay, I admit it! I stink at math!"

"Yeah, you do." Raye smirked.

"Shut up! OH! I know! Andrew is really smart in math! I know he can help me!" Serena stood up, started walking towards the door but, stumbled over her feet. As soon as she touched the door knob, Raye said, "SERENA! What if he's studying for his test?"

"Oh well, he always has time for me." She smiled. Serena opened the door, and walked out. Raye let out a sigh and thought, "What a meat-ball head."

* * *

Hey you guys! Wow, it took me awhile to write this one. I WAS going to keep going but, I thought I'd just stop here. Heh heh heh. Well anyway, I hope that you guys liked this one, and I hope you review! It means a lot to me. Smiles

-Andrea


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Wow! I totally forgot about my fanfics and, a person gave me a review about this one. Well, I'm back you guys! Okay, just to inform you (I know, you guys might probably think that this is stupid) that there are a couple of key things to read.

So, I'm going to put down **(Must Read)** so you guys understand what the main parts of the story are and what's going on. If you guys don't like it, I'll just have a poll (vote) to see who likes that or not. In your review, please mention something about that so I know whether or not to do it again. Thank you so much!

Please Review!

TrueDestiny

* * *

Chapter Three

_Knock knock._

Serena stood there, not standing still. She was practically jumping, but in small little steps. She was getting excited because she could finally see Andrew, after a long day. Is he not here? Serena thought to herself. She put her math textbook and notebook near the side of the door.

_Knock knock._

"I'm coming!"

As soon as Serena heard that deep voice, her eyes suddenly bulged. She got so startled, she stepped back a few steps. _Am I at the wrong dorm room!_ Serena thought, in a shocking way. _I recognize that voice_, She thought, as she cocked her head to one side. She didn't know who else would be in there. Andrew was the only one that would always be there, by himself. Serena could hear footsteps, coming towards the door. Serena played with her fingers, and began having the emotion of being nervous. The doorknob slowly turned, and the door slightly opened. A tall man, with raven black hair, stood there, wondering what she was doing. _Darien_? Serena thought, her mouth slightly dropped.

"Hey." Darien began, trying to make a conversation.

"U-uh-u-umm, h-hey…" Serena said, still playing with her fingers, and looking down at her feet. Darien laughed, "Are you… always this nervous?"

"Uh-o-oh! Me? No…" She shook her head, while feeling slightly embarrassed. She tried looking away, but it was hard not too. She couldn't help but still think of what he was wearing. Darien wore grey jogging/sweat pants, and no shirt. A towel was resting on his right shoulder, and his hair was still wet from the shower. '_Oh my goodness, he just took a shower! Crap, I can't just stare!_' Serena shut her eyes immediately, from the fact that he was just wearing sweat pants. His muscles just suited him so well.

"Um, well anyway. Is Andrew around?" Serena said softly, while still looking down at her feet.

"Nope, he's still at work. He had to work a double shift because a person had an emergency or something like that."

"Oh… okay then." Still looking down, she quickly turned to her right, and tried to sprint back to her dorm room. But, as soon as she took one step, he instantly asked her, "Do you need help with something?"

"Well, I guess so. But, if you're busy or whatever, it's okay."

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm just working on my math, it's really easy anyway so, I can work on it tonight."

"Oh um… well, the thing is… I really need help with my math. Math isn't my greatest subject and yes, I have to admit that."

'Why doesn't she look at me when she talks?' Darien asked himself, "I can help you if you'd like."

"Really? That's great!" She put her hands together and nodded but, was still looking down.

She didn't want to look at him in an awkward way, looking like she was checking him out. Darien never really got a close look at her face so he lifted up his right hand, and tilted her chin upwards. Darien looked directly in her eyes. Serena's blue sapphire eyes could just put him in a dream. They sparkled, in a way. They were most likely glossy. Serena looked up at his blue cerulean eyes. She admired them immediately.

"You're going to have to look at me sometime you know." Darien grinned, still having his index finger on her chin. She faintly blushed.

"U-uh-uhh-u-umm." Was all she could manage to say or… stutter. He laughed gently. He put his left hand on the door knob and said, "Well, you can come in."

"O-oh! Right." She bent down, grabbed her belongings and walked her way in.

------

'_This place… is just so… wonderful. It's WAY better than my room. This one has a balcony, and can actually fit a plant. It's very spacious. Wow, he must be really rich or something. Hardwood floors… a gigantic window… two couches… and-- WHOA! BIG ENOUGH FLAT SCREEN T.V! Lucky him!_' Serena clutched her math textbook and green notebook against her chest, trying to hug herself. She forced herself to turn around, and began to say, "So… where do we sit?"

He pointed towards the couch. "Umm… lets just sit on the couch. I'll be right back, I just have to put on a shirt." He said, while walking towards his bedroom door. She blushed, faintly. Serena made her way to his couch. She hovered over the coffee table, and put her belongings on it, sat down, and crossed her legs. She turned around hastily, from hearing that loud noise of the bedroom door that just slammed. Darien walked fast towards the couch, with his white shirt on, and sat down on Serena's left side. He leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So… what was it you needed help with?"

She fiddled with her fingers a little bit. At the same time, she gulped silently. She grabbed the text book from the table, and opened it, while trying to find the right page.

"Umm… it's just a couple of these questions."

"Oh, this won't take long." Darien said, as they both shared their laughter.

* * *

**(Must Read)**

"Yeah, and that's about it!" Darien said, as he also gave in a faint smile.

"Thank you so much Darien, I really needed help with this. Let's just say, math isn't my greatest subject at all." She laughed, leaned over, rested her right elbow on her knee, and cupped her right cheek.

"But hey, you're getting better."

She turned to face him, and she replied, "Thanks," they just both stared at each other, not moving one muscle. Serena shook her head slightly, and began to gather her things from the coffee table, and stood up. "I should get going."

Darien looked up at her, "It doesn't really matter to me. You can stay longer if you'd like." _Wait, what! I'm talking to her as if we are really close! I'm already putting on the first move! Ah, good job Darien, good job_. He thought foolishly.

Serena backed up a bit, "Sorry, I can't. It's my turn to help my friend with her math homework." she said while laughing a little bit. Now I know why he is so popular with the ladies… She thought while looking him.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

Darien got up, and walked Serena to the door, "Thanks for having me over. Sorry if I got in the way of your studies."

"Oh, no. Don't even worry about it. Well… I hope to see you soon."

She nodded, "Bye."

As Serena opened the door, and saw a tall figure standing right in front of her. She had a shirt on that was sort of revealing cleavage. _Beryl…_ Serena thought, while looking down at her feet. Darien was pretty surprised that she would be at his dorm at this time of the day. The sun was already down too. This image just looked so wrong. Having a women in Darien's room at night, without Beryl's notice.

"Hey Beryl." was all Serena could say. Beryl just gave her a look. A look that made Serena look like she was stupid or something.

"Yeah?" Beryl said, looking at the pairing that was right in front of her very own eyes. Darien and a low life? Get real!

Serena stepped out into the hallway and just said, "Well, I'll see you guys later I guess." With that, she left and walked to her own dorm. Beryl tried to gather all the information that she had just collected within those five minutes.  
"What were you doing with that low-life!" Beryl said, as she slightly raised her voice.

Darien shook his head, "It's not what it seems--"

"You didn't answer my damn question. WHAT were you doing with that low-life?" She said, while getting more serious. She just had that mad look on her face, the one that no one liked to see.

"I was just helping her with her test."

"Why couldn't she do that with her own roommate?"

"Her roommate didn't know how to answer a couple of the questions either?"

"Yeah right!" She had so much anger within her, she looked like she could just punch a whole through a wall.

"Calm down! Beryl… you have to learn to trust me!" He tried looking into her eyes, "Beryl… we need to talk."

_

* * *

_

**(Must Read)**

"So… how did it go Serena!" Asked Raye, while she was sitting down on the couch. Serena put her stuff on the ground and sat beside her.

"He was actually… really sweet." Serena said, while looking up at the ceiling.

"Well duh! Andrew is always sweet."

"Oh right… but, I'm not talking about Andrew."

"Wait, what? He wasn't there? Who was?"

Serena sighed, "Darien…" She was trying to remember everything that happened in that room. The way he talked to her was just so smooth. He talked to her as if they knew each other before.

"Hold it, hold it! You talked to DARIEN! Are you serious! He's so hard to talk to, especially when everyone is around him! Oh my goodness, tell me everything!" Raye practically shouted, trying to hold in her happiness for her good friend.

"What's so surprising?" She asked, having a questioning look on her face.

"What? Don't you ever hear the girls and I talk about him all the time? Ah, where have you been? Just tell me what happened! Anything?" Raye wondered, being a little more curious than before.

"He's… really a smooth talker. He's really smart, especially in math!" Serena said, while crossing her legs.

"Well… I wouldn't doubt it. He's literally, perfect. Darien is smart, generous, and especially good looking. You know, that's really rare to find guys that are like that." Raye said, thinking that she knows everything about guys.

"He's really popular with the ladies," Serena added in.

"Wait, did he say or do something to you?" Raye questioned.

"He just invited me to stay longer, that's all." She said it like it was just a simple thing to say.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me! Are you really serious? Any girl would die just to have quality time with him!"

"Well, sorry that I didn't take the chance." Serena got up, and headed towards her room but, Raye suddenly said, "Wait Serena, something came up…"

She turned around and narrowed her eyebrows a bit, "What's up?".

Raye let out a sigh, "Well… my boyfriend called me while you were gone and he says that he's coming back to the city!"

"Oh, really? That's great!" Serena said with excitement in her voice.

"But the thing is… he wants to stay with _me_." Raye tried to say it as gentle as she could.

"Oh, I can just sleep in the other room--"

"No, no. I mean… he just want to say with _just_ me. Meaning, no one else is in the room…" She looked outside the window, trying not to make full eye-contact with her. She knew the way she would react.

"So, this means I'm not allowed to stay here?" Serena walked towards Raye, and put both hands on her hips.

"Yeah…"

"Well yeah, that's fine with me. This is your chance to finally see him again! I'm not just going to invade your guys lovey-dovey life!" Serena said as she gave in a little laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Do you really mean it? Somehow… I thought that you would react differently."

"Well, apparently you thought wrong. Where am I going to stay then? And for how long?"

"About… a week or so? Maybe longer perhaps… And don't worry about where you're going to stay, I already know who I'm going to ask." She said while smirking.

"Who are you going to ask Raye?" Serena asked seriously.

"Ahhh, you'll see." Raye ended the conversation with finality. She got up and walked to her own room, leaving Serena wondering of what Raye's plans were.

Serena walked her own separate way, and crawled into her bed. She finally received the rest she needed after quite a long day. She closed her eyes just for a quick second or two, and the first image that popped into her mind was Darien. She opened her eyes immediately and wondered, "_Why?"_

* * *

_Please Review.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon. (Everyone knows who does ha ha.)

Chapter Four

Today was Sunday, and Serena knew where she wanted to be. Serena jogged all the way to the arcade, having a major craving for a strawberry milkshake with a cherry on top. As soon as the automatic doors opened for her, she saw Raye walk out, giving her a smile.

"Raye, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? The arcade is a public place, anyone can be here."

Serena narrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I know that! I don't usually see you around here that often, that's all."

Raye began to turn her body to the right, and turned her head to say, "I'm going over at Lita's. I'll see you later okay?" With that, she left and ran down the side walk.

Serena jollied in the arcade. The first thing she saw was that, Darien was sitting by himself (well, trying to anyway) and was just looking at his reflection in his coffee cup. Serena sat in the red swivel chair that was right in front of Andrew. His body was turned around, wiping cups so, he couldn't see her. He turned around, and got so startled by seeing her face, he almost dropped his cup.

"Hey Serena! You scared me for a second there. I just turned around for a quick second, and then BOOM! You're right here." Said Andrew, placing the coffee cup on the counter.

Serena laughed, "Sorry Andrew! Um… I think that you should stop wiping cups for a day or two. You're hands are probably getting pruney by washing them and cleaning them everyday!"

"Ha ha, very funny. So, what are you up to today?" He said, as he rested his elbows on the counter.

"Nothing in particular. I don't know what to do right now. This is such a boring weekend! All the girls are busy, and there's nothing to do!" Serena whined.

"Hmm… I have work all day. Maybe you can spend time with Darien or something since all the girls are busy. You should get to know him, he's a good guy. Maybe he's not busy? You're are going to have to know him _sometime…_"

She frowned a bit, "Wait, what! What about _Beryl_?"

"Hmph, look over there." Andrew pointed to Darien's direction and Serena turned the swivel chair around a bit. She noticed one big thing. Beryl wasn't with him today.

"Whoa… w-where's Beryl?"

"They broke up last night actually. Man, you should have heard the whole story. It made me feel so angry. Perhaps Darien will tell you, if you hang out with him today that is." Andrew said with a wink.

"Are you trying to set me up with him or something?" Serena said, while crossing her arms and legs.

"Hmm, I don't know, am I? Well, I figured that since both of you are good friends of mine, and you guys don't really know each other, I thought that you guys should get to know each other better."

"Well, I think that their 'break-up' was big enough news. I think that all the girls are asking him to do something today so, I don't think so." Serena said, while fidgeting with her fingers.

"But Sere--"

"I could ruin his 'popularity' if people see me with him! And, I'm especially going to ruin it by tomorrow! He's going to know who received the part of Snow white, and that's going to make things even worse! He is just another one of those guys that all girls are attracted to because of his looks." She said as she began to raise her voice louder and louder.

"Do you think that Darien is really like that?"

"Well uhm--"

"He's not like that at all. He's not that kind of person. I'm quite surprised that Beryl didn't change his personality because if she did, I wouldn't even be talking to him right now. Popularity? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you know how girls are Andrew? C'mon, you and Rita have your ups and downs. Doesn't she talk about that. Wait, I forgot. She's also popular too!" Serena snapped back.

Andrew went around the counter, and grabbed Serena's arm. They were both standing up and Andrew rushed Serena to Darien's table. Darien looked really confused, and sat up straighter.

"Dude, you haven't touched that coffee ever since you got here. Anyway, I'm sure that you know Serena. _She_ wants to hang out with you today."

Serena shook her head awkwardly, "W-what! I didn't anyth--"

"You don't want to?" Darien began, "You don't want to hang out with me today? Ouch, that hurts." Darien said with sarcasm.

Andrew laughed, "You doing anything today? Any ladies request you to do anything with them?"

"Yeah actually, I got a whole line up. I guess everyone knew about the break up yesterday."

Serena rolled her eyes with disgust. _Gee, why am I not surprised._

"Well, I have to get back to work. So, you guys should have a little 'chat'. Bye!" Andrew said, as he some-what sprinted back at the back of the counter, and grinned at Serena, while she gave him a rude look. He stared at her, wondering what she was doing.

"You know, you can sit down." Darien said, as he pointed to the seat that was across from him.

"Oh, right." Serena sat down, kept her head low, and began to fidget with her fingers again. Darien put his elbows on the table because of his boredom.

"So… planning on doing anything today?" Darien asked, just to make her look at him.

"Nothing in particular… how about you?" Said Serena, with a little trembling in her voice.

"Well, I got invited to go to the mall a lot. Ah, these girls just don't quit." He leaned back on the cushioned chair, and began to spread out his arms a little bit.

"Oh, that's interesting…" _He's like a lady magnet. Just, not really to me_. Thought Serena. She just wasn't sure if she was just _lying_ to herself or not.

"Would you like to go? No offence but, I think that your clothes are a _bit_ too tremendous for you." He said with a little laugh.

"What's wrong with my clothes? They seem just fine to me." Serena said as she was looking down at her clothing that she admired.

"C'mon, lets go. Just wait outside the door for a little bit, and I'll give you a ride there. I'm going to talk to Andrew for a little bit." They both began to stand up. Serena was a bit confused because she thought that it was quite awkward that a popular guy is asking Serena to the mall. THE MALL. That is public domain! Anyone could be there right? What if Beryl was there? She would just tackle Serena as soon as she would see her with Darien.

Andrew saw Serena head out the arcade, and he was wondering what was happening. Did sparks fly or what? He then saw Darien coming towards him.

"Hey Darien, what's happenin'?" Andrew said as he was making coffee for himself.

"I'm taking her to the mall." He began to take out his wallet to see how much money he had. _No cash_ Darien said to himself. _Oh well, credit card will do just fine._

"Seriously! _She_ actually asked you!" He said as his eyes began to bulge a little.

"Surprisingly, _no_. I had to ask her. Well, you know how this _test _is right? I'll take her to the mall to see if she wants me to buy her anything. If she doesn't, then that means she's not like those other girls that have been following me around." Darien said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Right, right. Well, I think that you should go before she gets grumpy." Andrew laughed.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tonight maybe. Bye!" Darien headed out the door, and saw Serena standing there by herself.

_Ha, I hope this will go alright._ Andrew said to himself.

* * *

"WHAT! This is YOUR car! You've got to be kidding me!" Serena said surprisingly as she was looking at all of the details of his car. 

"Yeah, this is it. There is only one kind of car that was made here in Japan, and I got it. I'll open the door for you." He opened the door for her, and she stepped in. He walked the other way around, and got into the car.

"I'll take you to the Hilton mall." He got out of the drive way, and rolled down the windows for some fresh air.

"WHAT! No! That's the most expensive mall in this town! I have never stepped one foot in that mall in my whole entire life!" She said trying to persuade him to not got there.

"Well, it's time to try something new right?" He grinned.

She pouted. _His smile is cute._ She thought to herself. Serena shook her head a little bit, wondering why she was thinking about him like that. _I can't get too close to him like that._ She frowned.

* * *

"SIXTY DOLLARS FOR THIS SHIRT! THIS IS THE THINNEST MATERIAL EVER MADE!" Serena yelled loudly in the store. Everyone looked at her obscenely, and then they looked at the person that was at the till. _Mocking my store now?_ The manager whispered to herself. 

"Hmm… what about this one? It looks nice, doesn't it?" Darien handed the shirt that he found on near the counter of the till, and she made a face.

She laughed, "I'm not really the kind of person that wants to show my belly button."

"Just go try it on." he looked to his right and said, "Excuse me, can she try this on?"

Serena's eyes widened, and scrunched her face at Darien, "No!"

"Excuse me miss, your change room is this way." The lady pointed towards the change room, and was wondering why Serena was fussing over a shirt. "Oh, that's a good shirt. You should have a pair of jeans with that too." Said the lady. She went towards the jean rack, and found a pair of jeans that looked exactly her size. Maybe, she got lucky with the size the had chosen for Serena.

"Have fun Serena!" He grinned at her, and waved.

"Darien! I'm going to get you for this!" He laughed, and she entered the change room.

* * *

"Oh, man. I can't go out like this. I hate it when these change rooms don't have any mirrors. They make you go outside and everyone starts to look at you." Serena said, as she just finished putting her shirt on. 

"Come out Serena." He said, while 'acting' impatient.

She whined, "No way! Not like this!"

"If you don't come out ever, how are you going to even get home? Remember? I have to drive you back at school." He said, trying to make her puzzled.

"Ugh! Fine, fine!" She gradually began to open the door, and was trying her best to cover her stomach from revealing. She eventually put her hands at her sides, and twirled twice.

His heart skipped a beat. He didn't realize how long her legs were from those jeans, or at all. Even though she wasn't that tall, she still looked like she had really long legs. Darien saw how fit she was, and could see her abs a little bit. He sighed, and he blushed just a little bit. Shouldn't she have been the one that's blushing? She was just… perfect. Well, right now he thinks so anyway.  
Serena hurried to go back in the change room but, Darien stopped her by saying, "You want to get this outfit?"

"No… I couldn't. A sixty dollar shirt, and a one hundred-fifty dollar jeans? Nope, I don't think so."

"Hmm… but, I think that your clothes are a bit tremendous for you." He said, trying not to mock her style that much.

"I'm getting fashion tips from a guy," she laughed. "To me, I honestly think that clothes are just clothes. There's nothing magical about it. I have clothes, and I'm happy. I'm thankful for what I have."

* * *

The car ride was pretty silent. Serena felt bad of what she said, she didn't realize that her life was so different from his. She hasn't really seen him wear anything twice, and even if he did, that would be rare. 

"I'm sorry for what I said in that store, I didn't --"

"No, it's okay. It just made me realize something." Serena looked at him immediately, and wondered what he could be thinking of. He rested his face on his knuckles, trying to relax while he was driving.

"What did you realize?"

"… Nothing, never mind." He slightly shook his head, not wanting to share his thoughts. "Anyway, has Raye told you anything yet?"

"She was supposed to tell me something? What is it?" She crossed her arms, knowing that Raye was keeping something from her.

"She didn't tell you?" He said, while making a 'joke-looking' face.

"TELL ME WHAT?" She said, raising her voice.

He laughed, "Hmm… maybe I should wait for her to actually tell you. Maybe I'm not allowed to." Darien said, trying to tempt her into knowing what he's talking about.

"Can you tell me? Please?" Serena made her googly-eyed face. The one that would attract any man the most.

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!" She grinned at him. That was the first big smile that she has ever given to him this whole day. He smiled back and said,

"Well, apparently, you're going to stay at my dorm for about a week or so. Maybe two? I don't know. But, it's definitely fine with Andrew and I."

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH! But, but… UGH!" She crossed her arms in a stubborn way, and was pretty angry.

"You don't want to stay with us?" He asked innocently.

"It's not that… I'm just surprised that she asked you guys."

"What's so surprising?" He asked her, trying to make her look for an answer.

They finally got back at the college, and they both exited his car. Serena looked kind of upset in a way. She was happy that she was with his good friend Andrew but, with Darien? She pretty much just met him today, and she's going to stay in the SAME dorm? _So many things are going all wrong!_

Number one_: I got the part of Snow White when I wasn't expecting to._

Number two_: I'm in the same room as Darien! Now, this can look pretty bad!_

Serena thought, trying to solve her problem. At least, hopes to.

* * *

Hello again! Ah, I wasn't really happy with this chapter. I don't know why really, I just don't feel comfortable with it. I didn't get much time to put this all together. Anyway, YOU ALL GUESSED RIGHT. Wow, it was pretty obvious wasn't it? I was actually going to putSerena in a differentdorm but, you guys all guessed "I bet she's going to stay in Darien Dorm" and well, I wanted to make you all happy heh heh. So, I'm working on my next chapter.

Chapter Five: It's FINALLY Monday, and that's when Darien is going to know who gets the part of SNOW WHITE! Will he be surprised? Sad? Or even, happy?

Keep on reading, and please review!

TrueDestiny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Five

"RAYE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Serena, that was charging through the door, finding Raye just reading a magazine on the couch. Raye had a sudden bolt in her body; she got up instantly, and was running away from the raging Serena. Serena was trying to chase her, but, Raye let out her confusion. They were at both ends of the couch.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Raye screamed, releasing her bewilderment. Serena was on the other side of the couch and said,

"WHY? Of all people, WHY did you ask Andrew if I could stay with them, hm?" Her face was beginning to turn red from her anger.

"First of all, We are close friends with Andrew! Second, Ami is on the very bottom floor, and Andrew lives on the same floor as we do. If you forget something, you can just come back and get it, got that? And finally, hmm…." Raye said, almost diminishing her words.

"What? Ugh, you and Darien are always leaving me a cliff hanger in your sentences!" Serena said stubbornly.

"Shut up, I just forgot what my last reason was! Oh right, now I remember! Okay, since you got the part of Snow White, you can rehearse with Darien! And then, when you two do scenes together, it will look so p-e-r-f-e-c-t. How does that sound?" Raye said, still trying to persuade her into sharing the same room with them.

"Ugh! I honestly think that I'm just going to drop out of the play tomorrow! I have my darn reasons, and I don't want to discuss it right now. Plus, it's getting late so, I'm going to go to bed. I'm not really mad at you, but my feelings are getting there." Said Serena, stomping off into her bedroom, and slamming the door completely shut.

"Geez, talk about grumpy…" Said Raye, trying to whisper.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Serena. She just felt so odd that she was going to stay with one of her best friends, and a complete stranger for two or more weeks. How long is Raye's boyfriend going to be there? She hoped that it wouldn't be that long of course.

She set out her blankets on the floor. Serena is the kind of person that doesn't really like to sleep on beds that often. It just had a certain feeling that would make her back ache. It usually depends on what her mood is. Growing up, she urged her parents; not to get a bed for her when she already had the floor to sleep on.

* * *

It's finally Monday. 

_Intercom_: "Whoever is involved with the play of _Snow White_, or you at least auditioned for a part, please come to the Drama Room right after your class so you know who got the roll of all the characters."

Serena sighed deeply, knowing that Darien was going to know who got the part of the _princess_. She kept flicking her pencil against her desk. She wasn't that sure if she wanted to show up after school or not. Maybe, if she showed up, she would ask to resign her part. She finally dropped her pencil, buried her face in her hands to finalize what she was going to do by the time the bell would ring.

_Ring!_

Her head shot up immediately, and her hands were a bit moist. She gathered her books and such, and exited out of the classroom. Serena tried to walk hurriedly to the front doors so she wouldn't participate in the meeting that they were having. By the time she tried to reach for that door, a women grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" Said the women, still holding onto her arm gently.

_Oh crap._ "Well--" She said, sounding a bit frightened from the sudden movement.

"Okay, no need to explain. Just come by the Drama room, it won't take very long!" The women was still holding onto her arm, and began to lead her the way to the drama room.

The drama teacher was the first person to see her talent for acting (besides the girls) and yes, that was her. The teacher, the girls, and Andrew were the only one who knew that she received the part.

* * *

They both arrived in the room in time, and Serena kept her head low. The room was filled so many people, she couldn't even tell if Darien was there. She spotted someone from afar, and it was very clear. Beryl. Serena just felt like leaving right away, and she always started to look in opposite directions if someone looked at her in the eye. She didn't want people to be upset that they didn't receive the part that they auditioned for. 

"Quiet down please," The teacher began, "Okay, whoever auditioned for the part of Snow White, please raise your hand."

Serena didn't even bother to raise up her hand. She noticed that Raye, Mina, and Ami weren't there. She was pretty sure that she knew why though. She sat down on the chair that was right in front of her, and she still kept her head low, not wanting to be noticed by other people, especially by Darien. He didn't even know that she had auditioned for Snow White anyway. Serena crossed her arms, and was sitting down in a slump position.

"Wow, I never noticed that there wasn't a lot of people who auditioned for Snow White." The teacher said surprisingly.

"Well, we pretty much already knew who had gotten the part anyway! '_Cough'_, Beryl." Said a student from in the crowd.

"Well then, I'll just have to break it down slowly. I'm just going to say who were the top five people, and I'm sorry if any feelings are hurt," The crowd was getting a little boisterous, "Okay, here are the top six people. Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Ami Mizuno, Beryl Sugimoto and…" She paused.

Serena squinted her eyes, knowing that her name was going to be called next.

"And… last but not least, Serena Tsukino. Okay, the people who weren't called, please leave this room in an orderly fashion. Thank you very much for participating." (A/N: I just had to think of last names for them all, even though their first names are English. I just chose one for Beryl, as you can tell.)

Serena was surprised that there was not a lot of people that auditioned for Snow White. The college had around two thousand people, and only fifteen to twenty-five people auditioned, surprisingly. She thought that there could have been a lot more. The girls left the room, not really surprised that they didn't receive the part. Of all the years Beryl has been at the college, she has received all the main rolls in every single play that they had. Well, we all know that that is going to change this year, right?

The teacher did the exact same thing all the other main rolls. The witch, and especially the prince. She listed all the top five people for them as well. Now, the room was just bare. When she named the dwarfs, there was no top five or anything. Some people just had the exact personality for the dwarfs so, she just gave them the part.

The only people that were there for Snow White was Beryl, and Serena. So, it was pretty much the top _two_ people. The teacher narrowed it down to two people for the prince. She had already announced who received the part of the witch. So, that women also left too.

There was only four people left in the room. The teacher was going to finally announce who got the part of the Prince, and Snow White.

Darien just realized that he saw Serena from across the room. He had no idea that Serena would try out for Snow White. This could be interesting, right? It would be so weird too. Having Snow White and Prince Charming in the same dorm? That is odd.

He walked up to her, kneeled down, and looked up at the girl who kept her head low.

"Hey Serena… I didn't know that you auditioned for Snow White." He said gently.

She sustained to keep looking down. He obviously knew that she was trying to ignore him. Was she feeling alright? _I'll just talk to her after this is over._ _I can cheer her up_! He thought to himself. He got up, and went across the room.

"Okay, you guys can sit down you know," Beryl, Darien, and the other guy sat down. Serena didn't need to, since she already was. "You guys ready?"

Everyone let out a sigh.

"I'll start with Prince Charming first. Okay… the person who got the part of Prince Charming is… Darien Chiba."

_Darien Chiba_

_Darien Chiba_

_Darien Chiba_ was ringing in Serena's head like a bell. She continued to keep her head low from the name she just heard a second ago.

Darien shook hands with the other guy who auditioned for the Prince, and the guy said, "Good job man." And with that, he left the room.

Beryl got off her chair, ran towards him, and started to hug him tightly. She whispered to him, "If I get the part, which I _know_ I will, I can get you back…" She said, as she rested her head on his chest. But, Darien pushed her away softly,

"No Beryl. No…" He walked away, and sat back down on the chair that was across from Serena. He still kept an eye on her, wondering why she was so down. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy moment?

"Beryl, can you please sit down while I announce who has the part of Snow White?" The teacher demanded. Beryl sat one chair away from Serena. Beryl just despises her so much, you wouldn't even know.

The teacher pushed her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose and began to say, "Okay you guys… this is it. It might not be that much of a _surprise_ to you but, maybe it will," She winked at Serena but, Beryl didn't notice.

"The person who got the part of Snow White is… Serena Tsukino!"

"WHAT!" Beryl burst out, and stood up immediately. She was just so surprised that she didn't get it! Of all the years she has been at college, she has always gotten every lead part in every play! Now it changed?

Darien's head shot up at the fact that Serena got the part. He gave her a confusing look.

"Congratulations to you all, you deserved it." She smiled, and went back to her desk, knowing that this was going to be the best play/musical of all time.

"But, this has to be a _mistake_! I should have gotten it, and you know it!" Beryl screamed at the teacher.

"Well --"

"She is right, it is a mistake." Serena began, and everyone looked at her confusingly. Serena stood up, not wanting to show her face at anyone, and she picked up her book bag, rushed out the door, and slammed it behind her.

"Wait, Serena!" Darien got up, and started to run after her. He saw her, and raced his hardest to run to her before she would exit the door. But, before she could twist the doorknob, he was right behind her, put his hand on her shoulder, and forced her to turn around to look at him.

"Serena, why are you being like this?" Both of his hands were on her shoulders with lots of weight so, she would not escape out of his grasp.

"I knew I shouldn't have auditioned for Snow White. Beryl is really competitive and, if she sees me with you, she'll start a huge fight!" She said, not trying to look at him in the eye.

"Stop it Serena, just stop it!" Darien said, trying his best not to raise his voice, "Out of all those people, you got this part. That means, that you are the _best_. You are much better than Beryl, it's about time that someone showed her what a real actress looks like. You got this part, you should make good use of it. You know that you can't just quit just because you think that someone is better than you. You are_ wrong._ Serena… just give it a chance. Don't back down."

Serena put both of her hands on his hands, and she made him let go of her shoulders from the pain.

"I… I don't know…" She said faintly.

"Try it for _me_ then. I'm _happy_ that you got the part, that takes a lot of confidence to try out for Snow White." He said, trying to convince her to try it.

"Fine… but then, I'm only doing it for my friends and, _you_ I guess." She said, finally looking at him in the eye.

"Don't just do it for them and _me_, do it for yourself too." He grinned.

'_This will be interesting_.' He mumbled to himself.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Serena said, wondering if he said anything.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, looking in the other direction.

"Uh, Darien… I'm moving in your dorm today." She said, while having butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, right! I'll help you move your stuff in the room, okay?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and began to walk up the stairs to Raye's and her dorm. _Darien wants me to do this. I know I can't back down now… I know I can't. No matter what Beryl does, I'll stay strong. Darien seems like a good friend and he has faith in me. I just hope that our friendship doesn't go farther than what we have now._ She thought worriedly, while Darien and Serena were walking up the stairs, _together_.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey again! So, I guess that was the chapter that you have all been waiting for? If you guys find that my writing isn't very good, here are my reasons: 

Number One: I don't get very much time on the computer (As I said so A LOT of times already.)

Number Two: If you think that my writing is just bad, that's okay ha ha.

Number Three: I am only thirteen.

So, I still have a lot to learn you know? Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I'm still not that sure if I am really satisfied with it or not. I honestly thought that it would be better? But, I don't know. It's all your opinions. I hope that you guys review! They are highly appreciated!

Chapter Six: Serena is moving in with Darien and Andrew! Since Serena and Darien are in the same dorm, is anything going to happen between them…? If so, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter, and keep reading!

TrueDestiny


	6. Chapter 6 Spilling Out Secrets

Thank you guys SO much for your reviews, it brings butterflies in my stomach when I read them, hoping that they would be good heh heh. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I think I'll be updating more often but, I don't know. My school work is getting much harder (finals have arrived!), and I'm getting prepared for Grad and what not. But anyway, this chapter might not be as interesting but, I need to make those main points in this chapter to be noticed, just so I could go on with the rest of the story. So, I hope that you guys will forgive me for the long wait.

TrueDestiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I repeat, DO NOT. Heh heh.

Chapter Six - Spilling Out Secrets

Serena began to knock on the door, wondering if Raye would be in there since she didn't have the keys to open her door. Throughout that time, Darien was taking a couple of glances at her face. But when Serena would look at him, he would look at another direction. And when he did, Serena smiled at herself, and began to knock on the door again.

Raye opened the door steadily, and stepped out immediately when she saw Darien.

"Raye, what took you so long to open the door?" Serena asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my boyfriend. What are you doing right now, Serena?"

"I'm just getting my stuff, you know." She looked at Darien and said, "I don't have that much stuff, just to tell you."

Darien smiled, and said, "Okay then."

* * *

"I still can't believe how big your dorm is, it's amazing. You guys have so much space compared to Raye and me." Serena said, while looking around the main room.

"I'll show you where you are going to sleep," Darien said, while leading Serena into a room. When Darien opened the door, Serena's mouth dropped instantly. She looked all over the bedroom, and was so surprised.

"No way… I can't sleep here! Where are you going to sleep?" She asked, while roaming around the room.

"I'm going to be sleeping on the couch." He said, while pointing at it.

"Wait, don't you have a room though?"

He laughed, "You're in it." He began walking towards her.

"WHAT! THIS IS YOUR ROOM? YEAH RIGHT! This is as big as my dorm!" She said while looking at him in the eye.

"Hmm… maybe next year, I'll try getting you a bigger dorm." He said, while thinking about it.

"Wait, how can you do that though?" She had a questioning look on her face.

"I umm… I have _connections_…" _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

_

"Well, you don't have as much stuff as I thought you would." Said Darien, while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm only staying for a week or two. And plus, if I needed anything, I could just go over to my dorm, and get it." She sat on the couch, and rested for a bit. Serena leaned her head back, and closed her eyes for a quick moment. She wondered what it would be like for the next week or two. Would something _strange_ happen? Or more importantly, will something strange happen between _them_?

"So… what's this thing about Raye, making you move out and stuff. Andrew didn't really tell me all the details." Said Darien, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, her boyfriend just came in town so, we both agreed that she should be alone with him. I don't want to interfere with anything."

"How come this guy was out of town?" He asked, being a little more curious.

"Well… they dated in the last year of high school right? And, his parents had a job from out of town, so his family had to move. But, he promised her that whenever he had time off, he would come visit her, and spend time with her. They didn't want to break up either, since they been together for a long time. They didn't want to wreck there relationship just because he had to move."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense. But, long distant relationships might be hard to handle, because you wouldn't know what the other person is doing."

"Hmm…. I guess so. But, as long as you trust the person, I think that everything will be alright." She said, trying to defend Raye.

"Why, have you ever had a long distant relationship?" He asked, wondering if she has ever had a bond with another guy.

"Well, no I Haven't." _Well, at least I'm telling the truth. I never had a long distant relationship before…_

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He questioned.

"Sorry to ask but, why ask all of a sudden?" She said, trying to get him off the topic.

"Well, I'm just wondering; since we're already on that topic. Sorry if I said or asked anything that you didn't want to answer."

"It's okay but, maybe I'll tell you about it later." _Why does he want to know anyway? _She wondered, being just a bit puzzled. She let out a sigh, and slumped in the couch.

Darien looked at her and asked, "Are you tired?"

She opened her eyes, and sat up straight, "Not really actually."

His mind went off a bit, wondering what they should do for their spare time, since unpacking her things was not time consuming. "Want to get something to drink? They just opened a new coffee place downstairs." He asked, while still looking at her.

"Do you think it would be crowded though?" She said, while slumping just a little bit.

"No, not really. Either way, I could get past everyone." He got up, and was making his way to the door.

"Hmm… please tell me that there is something behind all of this. Is it because of the ladies that think you're _adorable_ that will let you pass through? But hmm… what about the guys…" She said, while laughing softly. She began to walk towards the door as well. Darien began to twist the doorknob and said,

"Maybe I'll tell _you_ later. Now, we both have something to say later on." He opened the door, and they both went out, planning to go to the new coffee place.

* * *

The place was actually really crowded. The place was so jam packed, they could barely even get through anywhere.

"I thought that you could get past everyone." Serena said, while giving him a smirk.

"Ha, don't even worry, just stay close by." He said, while being secure. Darien took hold of her arm, and was trying to make both of them go through the crowd. _He's not serious, is he? I mean… it's just coffee_! Serena thought, being unusual. They both managed to get to the front counter, and the man that was there said,

"Excuse me but, can you please wait in line just like everybody else?"

"Sorry but, this is an emergency. May I please speak to the manager please?" Darien paused, to look at his name tag, "May I please speak to the manager… Chris?" He said, while putting his elbows on the counter.

"Sorry, no one is able to talk to him at this sort of time right now but--"

"Here, I'll even show you my I.D," He took out his wallet, and took out his I.D card, and showed it to the him.

"CH-CH -CHIBA! Oh, I'll get him, be right back!" Said Chris, while rushing to the back.

He grinned, "Thanks."

"Chiba… what's wrong with that? I mean, you don't have to go through this much, it's just coffee." Serena said, while looking at everyone behind her. They all gave Serena and Darien disgusting faces.

"Do you actually want to wait for all these people?"

"No… not really." She said, while crossing her arms.

"Okay then, we can take a little short cut." He said, as he grinned.

The manager came out, being furious. "There better be a good reason why you brought me out here Mister!"

"Yeah um, I'd like to get black coffee and…," He turned to Serena, "What do you want to drink?"

"Um… a small ice cappuccino?" She said, trying to be innocent so she wouldn't be in trouble.

"Okay so, I'd like black coffee and a small ice cappuccino." Darien said, while trying to act all 'superior'.

"YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE BECAUSE OF THAT! DO YOU --"

"Umm… he's part of the Chiba family." Said Chris, trying to make a good impression; that was in front of the cashier, to take people orders.

"Yeah right, I doubt that any member of the Chiba family would--"

"Sorry, but I am." Darien interrupted, sounding a bit offended.

"Show me your I.D, kid." The grumpy old man wouldn't let him pass through, so, he showed him his I.D, and his eyes stuck out a tad.

"Uh--um, you look just like your father... Okay, get this man whatever he wants, as quick as possible! No time to lose!" Chris got right on it, making all of the things that Darien and Serena ordered as quick as possible, "Sorry for the misunderstanding." The manager apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, how much will this cost?"

"That will be six--" The manager immediately put his hand over Chris' mouth, and said, "Don't worry about it, it's free."

"Thanks a lot." With that, Serena and Darien both left the coffee shop, and she was left with so much surprise within herself.

* * *

Darien opened the door to 'their' dorm, and Serena was still quite surprised.

"You seemed like a celebrity back there," She took a sip out of her drink. He looked up at her, his eyebrows raising and fading beneath his bangs.

"Tell me what was that all about?" They both sat down on the couch, finally realizing that there was something interesting to talk about.

"Well… okay, I guess you don't really know who I am, do you." He said, sounding a little disappointed as well.

"Not really…" _Sip_.

"I don't know if I can tell you though, you might see me as a totally different person I suppose." It wasn't that Darien didn't trust her, even though everyone pretty much knows who he is.

"Whatever it is, I won't see you as a different person. And, there's no way I can treat you differently either." She said seriously.

"Well, my father is the founder and owner of this whole place. Everyone knows about him and people treat me differently because they say I have lots of money of whatever. But, it's not like I care about that. What if I was just like everyone else right? Would they still treat me the same way?" Darien hid his eyes, under his bangs.

"If people treat you that way… they aren't the people you should look up to, and pay attention to. I don't know why you even bother paying attention to them anyway. But seriously though… your father is the owner of this whole entire place?" Now, she sounded really surprised. No wonder why he was almost a celebrity! His father is pretty much, famous!

"Yeah… he is. I actually haven't seen him in a long time though actually. He's always on business trips and stuff. But, I wouldn't want to see him anyway." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Why wouldn't you want to do that though? Your parents have supported you in the most simplest way though, haven't they?" She asked, being a tad unsatisfied with his answer.

"After my mom died, he was working so hard to have a successful life. So, he got really obsessed with the work, and it felt like I wasn't even in his life anymore. So now, he put me in this place just so that I could learn to take care of myself, even though I already have a long time ago."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Darien. I bet she is pleased with how well you are doing without your father. But hey, if you need someone to talk to, or if you need someone to listen, I'll be here for you, okay?" Serena smiled, and placed her drink on the table.

"You're very easy to talk to, Serena," He paused, and looked at her face reaction, "you still haven't answered my one question though."

"What was it again?" Scrunching her face, hoping that it wasn't that difficult to answer.

He laughed, "Have you… ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Okay, I guess I can answer this… it'll be fair anyway, " She chuckled, and began to say, "Well… I had this _thing_ with this guy once… I mean, I was hoping that nothing would go on between our friendship, even though we were both attracted to each other. I just didn't want to lose what we had so, I didn't want to go out with him. I just felt so bad, after how many times he has asked me out."

"And… you were attracted to him too? I think that you could have gone out with him though." He stated, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"No… I couldn't have. I thought it through a lot though. If we did go out, and broke up or whatever, I knew for sure that our friendship would be broken. And here's the big part. Apparently, he's supposed to come to school here." She said, while shutting her eyes for a quick second.

"Oh, really? Where is he right now, if you know?"

"His family moved as well. But, he contacted Raye, and she told me that he said that his family might be moving back here, in the city."

"Do you want him to though?" The question made Serena a bit paranoid.

"I kind of do, and I kind of don't. He's a really good friend, and I hope that we can just stay as friends. I haven't seen him in a long time though so, I don't know if he has changed or not."

He looked down at his toes, "So… what's this guys name?"

"His name is… Seiya Kou." She said smoothly.

Darien's head shot up immediately, surprised at the fact that she would know someone like Seiya Kou.

"S-Seiya Kou?" He said while stammering.

"Yeah… do you know him?" She asked, worried about his facial expression.

"Serena… don't ever date him. I mean, he's a great guy and all, but just don't think about dating him, okay?" He said seriously.

"Is something wrong? How do you even know him though?"

"He went out with my friends little sister. I know that sounds bad but, she's in the same grade as you are. She's eighteen, and her brother is twenty. Which makes us two years apart as well. But anyway, he really broke her heart Serena, and I don't want that to happen to you either." He said, trying to persuade her from getting to close to him like that.

"But… you don't know him like I do Darien. He's really sweet and gentle. He's --"

"Just… don't get to close to him like that. That's all I'm asking for." She looked directly into his eyes, and found that he had a lot of security in his eyes.

"I can't say that I can promise that… but either way, I'll learn from my mistakes."

His voice began to get tender, "Okay but, just… don't get too carried away. I don't want you to get hurt."

_Why is he being like this all of a sudden? I mean… he's just protecting me from a person I have trusted, even with my life. There's no way he could be jealous, no way. Jealous? Who am I kidding? Okay… so. We have already spilled out most of our secrets. I can't believe I told him about Seiya… I didn't even talk to Amy about him. I just strongly hope that nothing will happen between us, even though we're already at the 'trusting' and 'honesty' phase. Does this seem all wrong?_

* * *

_Please Review :D_


End file.
